orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
League of Mages
Its humble roots dating back to the founding of Sengoku’s mage bloodline monarchy, the League of Mages are the world’s leading practitioners of the arcane arts. Most of the magical schools that study and teach magic to the gifted or curious were established by the League. Somewhat arrogant, the League has placed themselves at the centre of the world’s politics and stand next to most of the great nation’s leaders, having a close ear on all talks or providing council where required. Inside the League The League is separated into Chapters that are centered in most of the capital cities around Orbis. Each Chapter is led by a Master Archmage. Many schools that teach magic or hold fast swaths of knowledge and lore are regulated by the Chapter they fall under. The many laws of fair magic use were created by the League and they enforce it to the best of their abilities with the employment of a knightly order known as Keepers of Arcana. Rogue mages abusing the power of the arcane are hunted down by Keepers and brought to justice accordingly to their crimes. Goals of the League The League of Mages has three primary goals it strives towards. First is to continue the legacy of magic users, allowing it to be taught under their regulation and rules. Second is to protect the balance of fair magic use in Orbis, they enforce this by punishing rogues that break the laws they have established. And third is to further the potential and rediscover new ways in utilizing magic, by uncovering sacred tomes and artifacts from the Age of Ancients. Joining the League Many individuals in their youth are identified or reported when signs of talent for the arcane present themselves. In Sengoku they are sent to the Phoenix Academy of Magic to learn how to control the magic flowing through them, as many in Sengoku are simply born with the innate talent of manipulating the weave. In the western portions of Orbis such as Magnus Terra, Korinthia and Claudia, they are sent to the Lux-Umbra School of the Arcane Arts in Paradox or a smaller school closer to their home. As is the nature with all higher grade education, financial fees need to be paid in order to study in the schools of magic. If one is not capable of receiving a loan or has the funds to push themselves through their education, a Sponsor can be applied for. A Sponsor is a member of the League that is willing to be your personal guardian through your education and training in the arcane. Apprentice and Sponsor ' An apprentice studies under a Sponsor that they have either applied for, or the Sponsor discovers the apprentice and willingly take up the responsibility of being their Sponsor and teacher. An apprentice could learn under a Sponsor for as long as they wish, or for as long as the Sponsor will have them. '''Novice ' Students to a chapter are usually referred to as novices by their superiors and mentors. They are students that have not graduated their basic 5 years education of magic yet. 'Professor ' Professors are teachers that hold lectures and sometimes private lessons to novices in the halls of their respective chapter. Usually a specialist in a certain school of magic. 'Headmaster/Headmistress ' Headmasters and Headmistresses are the highest ranking member of a chapter. They run the chapter and its staff, being the essential principle leading figure of their chapter. 'Archmage ' Archmages are masters of their school of magic. Their position within the league is of great importance and esteem. They usually act independently of the league but do act out its will when required. 'Grand Magnus ' A Grand Magnus is in charge of a certain element of the league and are part of its inner circle. They could be in charge of things such as: Magical Law, Chapter Security, Magister Grand Magnus, Spellwright Grand Magnus etc. 'Magister ' Magisters are members of the League that often go on expeditions or excavations in search of new magical artifacts, spell tomes or other things of interest to the League. 'Archivist ' The League's librarians and historians. The Archivists are tasked with preserving all the scrolls and artifacts they recover from Magisters. They often have great amounts of knowledge on most things and the most esteemed of them work closely with the Lux in the city of Solis to analyse their library from the Age of Ancients as much as they are allowed. 'Spellwright ' The Spellwrights are the craftsmen of the League. Ranging from alchemists brewing their alchemical potions, enchanters imbuing magical power into objects and great architects that build tall and majestic mage towers. Chapters Chapters are what the 8 magical schools around Orbis are known as within the League. Each is led by a Headmaster or Headmistress with a faculty of staff that teaches novices up to exalted students in their final years of their magical training and study. 'Minerva Sanctuary of Magic ' * 'Location: '''Illustria, Sanctus * '''Headmaster: '''Headmaster Nihlus Invictus, Archmage of Divination (Dragonborn, M) * '''Symbol and Colours: '''Minerva's Seeing Eye / White, Gold, Blue '''The Chestershire Institute of Magic ' * 'Location: '''Sunsbury, Birmingham * '''Headmaster: '''Headmaster Gilsur'dan Vallandur, Archmage of Abjuration (High Elf, M) * '''Symbol and Colours: '''Cerberus Hound / Black, Grey, Red '''Le Magi Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry ' * 'Location: '''Orleans, Bordeaux * '''Headmaster: '''Headmaster Merlin Beringer du Ombre, Archmage of Conjuration (Human, M) * '''Symbol and Colours: '''Double Unicorn and Knight / White, Silver, Blue, Red '''Cloud University of Magic ' * 'Location: '''Cloud City, Claudia * '''Headmistress: '''Headmistress Lillie Penbuckle, Archmage of Enchantment (Gnome, F) * '''Symbol and Colours: '''Vibrant Magical Cloud / Red, White, Blue '''Oceanum Locus College of Magical Learning ' * 'Location: '''Naxos, Korinthia * '''Headmaster: '''Headmaster Arkath of Solis, Archmage of Conjuration (Lux, M) * '''Symbol and Colours: '''Spireling Waves / Blue, Green '''Phoenix Halls of Sorcery ' * 'Location: '''Osaka, Sengoku * '''Headmistress: '''Headmistress Kasumi Saki, Archivist Grand Magus (Human, F) * '''Symbol and Colours: '''Fiery Phoenix / Red, Orange, Black '''Lotus Mote Circle of Higher Magical Study ' * 'Location: '''Okayama, Sengoku * '''Headmaster: '''Headmaster Ki Rea, Archmage of Transmutation (Aarakocra, M) * '''Symbol and Colours: '''White Lotus / White, Grey, Pink '''Lux-Umbra School of the Arcane Arts ' * 'Location: '''Paradox, Swirling Tides * '''Headmistress: '''Headmistress Francisca Beaulieu du Orleans, Grand Magnus of Enrolment (Human, F) * '''Symbol and Colours: '''Shadowlight Spire / Black, White, Purple Leadership The League is not led by a single individual, but rather by two highly exalted and accomplished groups within it. The Inner Circle and Grand Magnus Chamber. '''Inner Circle ' The Inner Circle is a small group of around 14-20 League members that do not have official positions or roles to represent its leadership or governing of the League’s business and operations. Most of its members include mages that do not agree with each other and have different views to what they believe the League should ultimately become and achieve. And they see this as a good thing, as it prevents the single-minded corruption that often takes place in larger organizations that play in the world’s political and economic structure. The Inner Circle is kept up to date on all the dealings, accomplishments, goals, projects and secrets that the League undertake, deciding on the best course of action to take when their knowledge, insight or opinions are asked of by the Grand Magnus Chamber. Its members often include Chapter Heads, Archmages and Free Roaming members. 'Grand Magnus Chamber ' The Grand Magnus Chamber is a group of the League’s best suited members to its administration and governing forces to make sure it functions as intended. Each has a role and duty to fulfil and is often more inclined to fulfil responsibilities and work compared to the Inner Circle. They hold official positions, ranks and titles within the League and are addressed as so. ''Archivist Grand Magnus (Kasumi Saki / Human, F)'' The Archivist Grand Magnus acts as the master of lore within the League. They gather all the collected, transcribed and uncovered knowledge in all its forms from the League’s members and make sure its diligently sorted, categorized, studied and implemented if needed. Many in the league compare Kasumi Saki as a great historian, possessing knowledge on almost all topics and history, even some that shouldn’t be shared. ''Magister Grand Magnus (Aldon Fan'gloryn / High Elf, M) '' The Magister Grand Magnus is the head of the Magisters, overseeing all finding and location expected for excavation or exploration. Their responsibilities are more administration, making sure no excavation goes without being documented in the logs of the League. Sharing many responsibilities with the Grand Archivist Magnus, since both share the gathering and preserving of knowledge. ''Spellwright Grand Magnus (Tordek Thunderstone / Dwarf, M) '' The master of all magical crafts, the Spellwright Grand Magnus is the ultimate source of knowledge and skill within the League for anything that revolves around alchemy, runesmithing, enchanting and tower architecture. They oversee magical towers built, grand construction of powerful artifacts and such. ''Grand Magnus of Magical Law (Kallista of Blackbriar / Tiefling , F) '' The Laws of Magic Grand Magnus acts as the warden and judge over crimes committed against the League or the strict laws of magic. They oversee the prison of Ban Drak’an Isle and its prisoners. Trials of great importance are brought to her for fair judgement. She works closely with Arcane Prosecutors to enforce the law and hunt down rogue magic users for trial, imprisonment or execution. ''Grand Magnus of Chapter Security (Adam Ackerman / Halfling, M) '' The Grand Magnus of Chapter Security makes sure that the premises of the 8 magical educational institutes and other places of magical importance to the League are protected with powerful wards, Keepers and other magical security measures. Many instalments and constructions of keeps or additions to chapters are built under their gaze for maximum defence and protection. ''Grand Magnus of Enrolment (Francisca Beaulieu du Orleans / Human, F) '' The Grand Magnus of Enrolment oversees its members and their progression through the League. She makes sure new students are documented, recorded and processed by ways that the administration requires. She holds all records of member’s achievements, failures and projects. ''Grand Magnus of Education (Tiran Kandros / Human, M)'' The Grand Magnus of Education establishes what must be taught and how it must be taught. They create the curriculum and courses that the 8 magic schools teach. Final exams of exalted students are performed in her presence under her trials. All the headmasters and headmistresses answer to her and her wishes. ''Grand Magnus of League Treasury (Sybil Baggs / Halfling, F) '' The Grand Magnus of League Treasury is in charge of the League as a whole’s finances. They oversee and allocate costs to projects such as chapter construction, tower construction, spellwright projects, student fees and many other forms of its income and expenses. ''Grand Magnus of Advisors (Arwen Sawr'anian / High Elf, F) ''' Grand Magnus of Advisors sees through the goals and ambitions of the League. They make sure the political ambassadors and advisors to the leaders of Orbis perform the tasks they need to accomplish what is best for Orbis and the League. Strict Laws of Magic The 5 Strict Laws of Magic are the laws that the League enforce with the utmost diligence within Chapters and areas where the League hold influence. However, some of the laws are null and void in certain situations as the Grand Magnus Chamber and Inner Circle see fit. Serious crimes can result being imprisoned in Ban Drak’an Isle prison where some of the most dangerous magical criminals are kept under lock and key by the vigil eye of the Laws of Magic Grand Magnus, or punishable by execution by Arcane Prosecutors. * '''Necromancy Forbiddance: '''The study and practice of necromancy can only be done by sanctioned members of the League of Mages. Only acceptable use of such magic can be to stabilize a dying individual. * '''Summoning Forbiddance: '''The summoning and communicating of fiends from the abyss or hells is forbidden to all members of the League. * '''Harming Forbiddance: '''The use of magic to harm or slay another intelligent mortal creature without a justifiable reason such as self-defence is forbidden. * '''Doppelganger Forbiddance: '''The impersonation of any member of the League with the use of magic is forbidden. * '''Enthralment Forbiddance: '''The enthralment of any member of the League or political figures for political gain is forbidden. Figures of Interest Some members of the League are known far and wide within its ranks and are famous for various achievements or failures alike. The following are a collection of famous current members of the League, to give one and idea at the variety and image of the League of Mages. '''Merlin Beringer du Ombre ' Merlin is known to be one of the most famous members of the League, even among those outside of its ranks. Merlin is known far and wide to be exceptionally gifted and powerful in the arcane arts, investing time and energy into the creation of two of his own spells. Known for having one of the most outlandish and extravagant towers out of the Free Roaming mages to date, located at the very heart of Bordeaux. He’s dubbed the magnificent tower the Platinum Obelisk. And finally, probably his greatest and most famed achievement, is the befriending of multiple metallic dragons along with many of the lessor powerful chromatics being afraid of the greying old man. 'Arkath of Solis ' Arkath is a known Exalted activist back home in Solis, making him rather unpopular with Legacy supporters. He descended down to Orbis to share his knowledge of the arcane arts from his studies back in Solis little over 500 years ago, making him the first Lux member of the League. His famed skill in conjuration and ability to adapt lessons for specifically gifted students has made him respected for his teaching abilities and willingness to share knowledge from his people rather than lock it away. 'Elsbeth, the Oracle ' Elsbeth is known to be distant and spend most of her time in a realm parallel to our own, the Ethereal. Elsbeth’s knowledge on the Ethereal, prophecies, celestial lore, spiritualism and divination is unmatched by any other. Her sight into the distant future prevented an incursion of Slaad into our plane, preventing a cataclysm. Her insights are highly valued but she rarely gives them, preferring the course of time and nature to take its own course. 'Tordek Thunderstone ' The now gruff and grumpy dwarf Tordek was once a famous adventurer in his day. Delving into many lost dungeons uncovering artifacts of power and creating his fortune long before joining the League. Self-taught for most of his magic career, Tordek has adapted his magical style to fit his persona. Now the Grand Spellwright Magnus, Tordek has designed and built some of the most magnificent structures and items of enchantment. His most famous and prized artifact, the Rod of Seven Pieces. 'Lady Vivienne of Maribor ' Lady Vivienne’s beauty is probably her most famous feature known in and out of the League. But don’t let the pretty face and slender body fool you. Lady Vivienne is known to be one of the most gifted in the arcane arts and took a kindling to it from when she was a mere child. Becoming the court advisor to the Duke of Bordeaux during a time, having trained many novices as their sponsors (including the infamous Melchor) and her creation of the royally expensive and difficult to brew potion of youth, resulting in her 200+ years of age. Within the League she is known to be unbreaking, arrogant and unconventional in her pursuits of personal projects, sometimes to the detriment of others and the League’s interests. 'Melchor, the Blackened Heart ' Melchor is the most infamous and dangerous magical criminal of the current age. Once a devoted student with nothing but prospects in his future, became tempted and corrupt by the dark arts. Having secluded himself and stealing forbidden texts detailing the magical exploits of the Lich King, Melchor sought to recreate those achievements. He was eventually stopped in his tracks by his former sponsor Lady Vivienne, Merlin, Arkath, Tordek and a small elite group of Keepers after months of raising the dead and researching the ritual of Lichdom. Not knowing if he achieved his goal of Lichdom, they imprisoned him in Ban Drak’an Isle prison, under the watchful eye of Kallista. And he’s sat there now for more than 60 years. 'Kallista of Blackbriar ' Kallista is known as the goth outsider of the League, but does her job effectively and well. She tends to avoid all social gatherings wherever possible, inclined to bury herself in her work which involves the investigating and apprehending of rogue League members and magic users alike. Famed for bringing in many criminals and holding them in Ban Drak’an Isle until their release or execution. The Lightbringers of Illustria will on occasion ask for her assistance or knowledge on fiends, as her expertise with them is also on the highest level, comparable to the most devoted archpriest of fiendish cults. 'Zastil Mind-Scratcher ' Zastil Mind-Scratcher was once the personal torturer, prison warden and advisor to the Pharaoh of Nehekhara, but was eventually captured for unethical and cruel acts. She was not a part of the League by this point, but was given a choice, to use her talents for their gain, or be executed. Now since her established membership 20 years ago, she has proven to be every bit as cruel and cunning as the tales say, becoming feared by the League’s enemies and more rebellious members alike. Her and Kallista work closely together and when the two partner up have been known and named in hushed tones as “The Agony Sisters”.